


On the Crossroads of Love

by sunokasai



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Basically RikoMari driving through Europe being gay, F/F, Fluff, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunokasai/pseuds/sunokasai
Summary: It's just a simple trip, to forget their responsibilities and to forget all their worries. Just the two of them. But with every stop and every mile something starts to grow between them.





	1. Chapter 1

Riko sighs. The low humming of the plane’s engines certainly aren’t helping her fall asleep at the moment and her mind is somewhere else entirely, somewhere far behind her, alongside all the worries she had refused to take along with her on the trip.

There are a million things she should be doing at the moment. And as Riko makes the mistake of letting herself be led by her thoughts, back to where she doesn‘t want to be right now, she’s reminded that being in a plane while on her way to Europe is definitely not one of them.

She is in the middle of her second year of college, the new semester having just started. Her literature and music courses are waiting for her to be picked up but right now they were waiting in vain.

There is that one class on classic Japanese literature where she would have to write five essays total to pass. Normally, she‘d have already researched suitable topics, but she hasn’t. Then there is that class on poems. She wonders if she would have already gotten the recommended collection by now if she were still at home. And then there are the other two courses for her literature major that she would have chosen if she had been given time to look into the ones being offered for the term.

Her piano lessons… her teacher would be mad because she had dropped things with nothing more than an apology and a note that she would be taking a break. And the violin class as well. Not to mention all of her scheduled music classes that she would have needed to build the rest around.

Riko wonders if it would cause any harm to her scholarship. Sure, she had informed all of the people in-charge that she would be taking a semester off, a break because it had just gotten to be too much. But had it really? What if she won‘t be able to pick up where she left? What if this is a mistake she can‘t take back anymore? What if-

Something slumps against her shoulder, effectively stopping her anxious train of thoughts from spiralling further and further downwards. A blur of blonde hair spreads over her shoulder, mingling with some of her own red. The person attached to these strands is breathing evenly and snoring quietly. That is all Riko can tell because Riko can‘t see her face.

Riko‘s features soften as she looks down on Mari, a fond smile appearing and replacing the frown. She doesn‘t know how Mari managed to wrap her into this, to make her agree on a trip through some of Europe’s countries. It‘s a lie of course, because she knows exactly how it had happened. And it actually is ridiculous, if she thinks back.

It started with one of Mari‘s usual antics when Aqours had gathered during the college break. It was such a difficult task to get them all to be in one place now, with all nine of them busy in college, some even in another town, another country…

So, when Mari had declared they would go on a road-trip through Europe everyone had laughed. Until one after another had realized that Mari was being serious. And, of course, everyone had then told her that no, they couldn‘t do that because they all had responsibilities. With every new decline Mari‘s bright smile fell a little and the sight alone had pulled on Riko‘s heartstrings. So, when she was the only one to agree on this trip… she surprised herself and everyone else. But it had brought back that bright and shiny smile on that face that she could draw by heart.

Yes, one reason that Riko agreed to go on the trip was the fact that she is in love with Mari Ohara. So she had wanted to see this smile again. The second reason was she simply wanted to spend more time with Mari again because it felt like eternities between their meetings. A selfish reason, she knows. But she couldn’t help it. The third one was, well, she had wanted to escape. College had started to get the best of her, started to overwhelm her because everyone had such high expectations of her. She was on a scholarship, so it was only natural that everyone thought she would come home with the best results possible. And she had these high expectations herself as well but… it had just gotten to be too much.

And yet as she thinks about it, she feels guilt for slacking off - when in reality it probably is for the best.

“…Riko’cchi?” A sleepy voice calls out for her, pulling her away from her thoughts once more. It startles her at first, but she relaxes back into her seat with closed eyes once she realizes it‘s just Mari who probably woke up.

“Did you sleep well?” Riko leans her head to the side, opening her eyes to look at her friend… only to notice that Mari is right in her face, looking all over her with her eyebrows furrowed. The look in her eyes tells Riko that Mari is worried. But why? Did she start to frown again while she was thinking?

“You looked troubled. Is everything okay?”

So, her troubles did show on her face. And, of course, Mari had to wake up right as they did..

“I am fine, don’t worry.” She tries to put on a smile for Mari to reassure her that everything is fine. Because really everything is except for Riko’s own damn thoughts and anxieties. But Riko’s convinced that those things are nothing with which Mari should be troubling herself.

“You’ll be honest with me, right? If you don’t want to be here, you’ll tell me?”

It’s the brief moment of insecurity in Mari’s expression that makes Riko want to punch herself. If the others thought it was strange for Riko, of all people, to agree, because everyone knows how serious Riko is about her studies, Mari would be as well. Does she think that she pushed Riko into this or that Riko just came along because of pity?

“I am always honest with you.” A lie, Riko knows. Because honesty would be to tell Mari that she loves her. “And I want to go on this trip. I… probably need a break anyways.”

In an instant, Mari’s smile is back again. And although there is a bit of concern mixed into it as well, it still makes Riko smile as well.

“Don’t worry!” Mari declares in her engrish and Riko giggles genuinely. “Your shiny big sister will make your worries melt away!”

And Riko has no doubts that Mari will manage that.


	2. Chapter 2

London is an incredible city, Riko notes as she follows Mari through the streets. Of course the heir of a worldwide hotel chain had been here before, knew every interesting nook and cranny. What does surprise Riko, though, is that Mari is not heading for the expensive shopping labels but instead she drags her around town to show her one thing after the other.

Piccadilly Circus, the Tower of London, London Bridge… Mari is excited to show her around and to tell her everything she knows. Riko thinks it is adorable and she enjoys every second of it. But at the same time she wishes they could go a little slower and enjoy their time.

So when they are at Westminster Abbey, Riko pulls at Mari’s sleeve before she can dash off again. Mari looks back at her, eyebrows raised in a silent question. ‘Is there something wrong?’

“Can we… take our time here? And not jump right into the next thing?”

Mari’s eyes light up in understanding before she looks… guilty? Whatever the emotion is, Riko doesn’t like it. She wants to punch herself for saying anything at all and take it back. But before she can say anything, Mari beats her to it.

“Ah, sorry for rushing… We can take it slow, if you want to, of course. Guess I got a little ahead of myself.” She smiles a bit before she tilts her head to the side to stick out the tip of her tongue. Riko notes that Mari’s eyebrows are still a bit furrowed.

“No, no. It was fine!” It really was, Riko isn’t even lying. It’s just… “I want to walk through Westminster to take everything in. It is so… amazing.” And she doesn’t lie, as she watches the majestic building in front of her with a small smile. The one Mari can recognize as the one Riko always wears when she looks forward to something.

But it isn’t the whole truth either. Because there is one reason for her request - but that one she can’t bring herself to reveal to Mari. ‘Because that way we can spent more time together,’ she secretly thinks.

No, she would never say this out loud. But she does get her wish and they continue their sightseeing more slowly from there on out.

The trip through the halls is just as amazing as Riko thought it would be. To her it is the whole atmosphere and all the pieces of art and craft – and without a doubt the company as well – that lets her forget everything else at the moment.

Well, everything except the hand she is currently holding. It is crowded, to say the least, and they figured out pretty early on that they needed to stick close together if they didn’t want to get separated. So Mari’s quick solution? Holding hands.

It had taken Riko every ounce of strength to not pull back once she realized what was happening. But it’s not like she doesn’t like it. It’s just sudden and she is afraid that the massive blush that had spread over her face, ears and neck would give her away…will give her away, because it hadn’t subsided just yet.

But if it does, Mari pays it no mind. She just instinctually pulls Riko closer when a group of students, who aren’t paying attention, walk towards them. Riko feels her heart beating loudly in her chest; being this close to Mari,she even forgets about all the things in Westminster Abbey that she had been so excited about just minutes ago. All she can focus on is Mari – Mari’s hand in hers, how she smells a little bit like citrus, how she gets wrinkles around her eyes as she concentrates on something…

It’s only when Mari asks her how she liked it, because Riko had been so silent all the time, that she is brought back to reality. And she realizes with a start that they are outside once more and she has just missed most, if not all, of Westminster Abbey’s wonders. And all because Mari is more shiny than anything in there could ever be.

“Oh… uhm… It was awesome.” That part is true…just not for the reason Mari thinks it was.

“I am speechless at the moment, to be honest.” Riko smiles, hoping that it doesn’t give her away.

“You certainly looked as if you were enjoying yourself.” Mari giggles a little as she steps away and turns around herself to smile at Riko, before she turns around to look at the sights of the city.

Riko, who only has eyes for Mari, hurriedly pulls out her camera when Mari has her back turned to her and takes a shot. A beautiful picture of a beautiful girl in the sunlight,whose hair and dress get caught in a small breeze. Right in front of Westminster Abbey. How could she not take a picture of it?

Riko would be treasuring this moment for as long as she possibly can.

* * *

“Mari!”

“What? Come on, Riko’cchi. Join me!”

“No, I won’t!” Riko wants to get swallowed by the ground because the people around them are looking at them, drawn to the scene by their banter. But even with the pressure of the crowd staring at them on her, Riko would not, would never, bother one of these brave soldiers guarding the Buckingham Palace. Though, she’s not sure what she expected when Riko suggested this could be their next destination?

The guards are known for their determination to never show any sign of reaction. Naturally, Mari had to make it her mission to put them to the test. Now, she was jumping around them, doing this and that to get them to react with a smile, a frown, or whatever.

She had started 30 minutes ago… and has yet to have success.

“Mari, please stop bothering them.” Riko pleads, the attention they are attracting slowly getting to her and making her nervous. She doesn’t like it and just wants to leave again. She starts to grip onto her arm tightly until her knuckles turn white and she feels the arm going just a bit numb.

Why can’t Mari just stop? While Riko has to admit that this is a very Mari-thing to do she doesn’t want her to do it. She just wants to continue their little trip together. Either talking or in silence, just enjoying the others company. Just the two of them without so many people watching.

Taking a deep breath, Riko gathers all her courage and approaches Mari, all under the gaze of several dozens of other tourists. Before Mari can do anything again, Riko grabs her wrist in one swift move, the contact causing Mari to look at Riko. First with joy because she thinks Riko might finally join her. Then she gets confused when she sees how uncomfortable Riko is with all of this.

“Mari, can we please go…?” She whispers, head hanging a bit low as if she can escape dozens of eyes like this.

There is the frown again that Riko doesn’t want to see. Maybe she should have let Mari enjoy herself like this and not be this selfish.

But Mari surprises her again when she gently takes her hands, prying one of it loose, and leads her away. Away from the guards and the crowd, never letting go until they are far away.

Riko doesn’t get to see Mari’s face during all of it.

* * *

To make up for the trouble she caused with the guards Mari suggested they would do anything Riko would like to. And while she was reluctant to agree to such an offer, Mari insisted. And how was she supposed to decline that then, if that would make Mari feel better, feel happy.

So, here they are now, among dozens of other tourists looking at the faces of stars, politicians and other celebrities, engraved into wax. Madame Tussauds is one of the things Riko anticipated the most when they decided their first stop would be London. It’s just the way the people creating those sculptures are able to recreate the human shape that amazes Riko to no end. So, with camera in hand, Riko is determined to get some good pictures.

“Riko’cchi! Look.”

Mari calls to her while she is busy checking on her last pictures, deleting the ones that didn’t turn out well enough. What she sees when she looks over makes Riko giggle. There Mari is, posing together with Adelè in the most unfitting way for a good composition. Nevertheless, when Mari doesn’t look her way, Riko brings up her camera in front of her eyes and takes the shot. Not because of the figure behind her friend, not because the picture would be good… but because there is Mari with this smile she loves. The happy, mischievous one.

“Yeah, you look amazing.” Riko finally says, walking closer and nudging Mari to keep walking because there are people behind them. And as she stashes her camera away she rubs her arms up and down.

It wasn’t exactly warm in here and Riko knew that before she went inside. Too much warmth and the wax would get soft – or worse, melt. But she didn’t expect it to be this cold either. And she regrets not having a jacket at the moment. Unlike Mari who-

She feels fabric draping over her arms and hands on her shoulder and when she looks down she sees the jacket Mari had been wearing just seconds ago. Turning back Riko is met with Mari’s gentle smile and soft gaze and she feels her cheeks starting to burn.

Averting her gaze again, she mutters a small “Thank you” as she watches Mari passing her by towards the next statue and how she notes it’s not a big deal. With a smile, Riko tugs the jacket a little closer around herself, inhaling the scent that reminds her of lemon and enjoys the lingering warmth.

The only thing she regrets is that it’s just the jacket… and not the arms of the actual person.


	3. Chapter 3

They leave London in the morning of their fourth day. With the first two days packed with sightseeing and visiting all the tourist hotspots, they had decided to take it slow on their third. And to Riko’s surprise it had been Mari suggesting this. She had wanted to see London from another perspective, at least that’s what she had said when Riko had asked her.

And that different perspective turned out to be nature. Parks, the Thames… Once they had been surrounded by green Riko had understood why Mari had insisted that she by all means should not forget her camera. It had been beautiful and even the three hours of classic British weather hadn’t been able to change that.

At the end of the day Riko had used up all of her SD card’s memory. And the photos she had taken? 25% of them were London’s more natural side and 75% were of Mari.

But now they are saying goodbye to this city as Mari drives them south. Their plan is simple: Just drive, until they want to stop; until they see something they deem interesting or exciting enough. Though, if Riko were the one in the driver’s seat they would never get going again. Because the most exciting thing is right beside her, humming along to the music.

“You’re starring.” Mari says all of a sudden, grinning and never looking away from the road.

Immediately the heat is rising up Riko’s neck, her cheeks and the tip of her ears turning a deep shade of red. She didn’t realize that she had been staring and she has no clue how long she had been starring by now. So, she mutters a ‘sorry’ and embarrassingly turns away, looking out of the window beside her.

Mari just laughs.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” She really doesn’t. Mari is used to people looking at her, starring. Because she doesn’t fit into the norm and sticks out with her blonde hair and her behavior.

And if it is Riko looking at her she’ll care even less.

“Can you drive a bit slower for a second?” Riko suddenly asks, already opening the window on her side a bit so that she can use the glass to put her camera on while she takes a shot. The sun, hidden behind the fog of this morning over a green field with one single tree – it is a picture out of a dream, she thinks.

Mari complies easily, slowing down until they almost stop. She looks over, admiring Riko in how concentrated she is. And how her hair is slightly blown to the side by the bit of air, exposing part of her neck and-

Mari turns away, eyes back to the road with a hint of red on her cheek. Now she is starring. And she is glad she caught herself before Riko turned back around. Which of course happens just seconds after.

But Riko is still concentrated, clicking through the pictures she has taken and deleting the ones she deems not good enough.

“You can speed up again, I am done.” She murmurs, forgetting everything else around her for the minute. Even the window.

So Mari can’t stop the grin that is forming on her lips – it is hard not to giggle – as she gets faster again. Slowly at first, but then she really speeds up. And of course, because the window is still open, the wind blows strongly, sending Riko’s hair in disarray.

“Wha- Mari!” Putting the camera into her lap, Riko tries to keep her hair down with her left arm while she closes the window with her right one as fast as possible right as Mari bursts out in laughter.

“What? I am not the person that forgot to close the window again. I just did what you told me.”

“You could have said something!” Riko argues, trying to bring her hair back into some kind of order again. Now she would need to get her comb out of her bag as soon as they stop.

“Okay, okay. I am sorry. Will you accept my apology?” Mari glances over with a pout. One that she knows Riko can’t resist.

And she really can’t.

“Mou…” Riko sighs, dropping the matter as she picks her camera back up.

She leans back into her seat in a more relaxed manner, knowing that she can trust Mari’s driving skills. Mari may be reckless at times, and the first time Riko had been in a car with her she honestly had been scared because of that face, but Mari is never reckless when she is in control of a car. Especially not when there is someone else with her.

It is like this that they drive, stopping every now and then when one of them spots something they want to take a photo of. Or in the afternoon when they find a nice spot to have a picnic to finally eat lunch they got in some random store along the way.

They find themselves humming along to songs in the radio. And sometimes, and it is mostly Mari trying to get Riko to join her, they also sing along loudly. And if Riko doesn’t she will just laugh at Mari’s antics with a genuine and bright smile that has Mari’s heart melting.

Seeing Riko smile like this again, without any kind of trouble because of her studies and everything else, Mari had hoped for this to happen from the moment the both of them started this. She never says anything but Mari knows Riko is tired of the things she is supposed to be doing.

Unfortunately, all of these stops cause them to drive way into the night without getting anywhere near a motel or some place to sleep. And even if Mari insists that she can still drive, Riko sees the bags starting to form underneath her eyes after having to drive almost all day. Finally, she convinces Mari to find a place they can park their car, someplace safe, so they can sleep in the back seats.

And they do find a place, about 30 minutes later, in a small town that has an equally small camp site. However, sleeping in the backseat proves more complicated than anticipated, especially once they realize they only have one blanket. Mari shoves it into Riko’s arms with a smile, showing her super warm – not really – jacket, saying that it will be okay. They move their seats as best as possible in an attempt to be able to lay down just a bit. And somehow they manage.

Mari finds a position she can sleep in rather easily, even if she is a bit cold. And she would visit dreamland soon if it weren’t for someone else nearby turning and shifting over and over again, gradually curling into herself more.

“Riko’cchi?” Mari whisper calls after some minutes of her friend’s tossing and turning, when it doesn’t get better. And Riko stops, eyes wide as she starts to panic a bit, fearing that she had woken up Mari again.

“M-Mari? Ah, sorry. Did I wake you? I am going to be silent, I prom-”

“Riko’cchi?” Mari shifts a bit closer to her. “…Are you cold?”

At that, Riko turns her head to look at her companion, only to be met with her concerned gaze. Riko doesn’t like that look. She wants to make it go away.

“… A little, yes.” She admits a little shyly, tugging the blanket around her closer even if it doesn’t help much.

“Wanna cuddle?”

“What?!” If Riko had been tired, with that request she now is wide awake again as she just stares at Mari.

“Wanna cuddle?” Mari repeats, looking serious. “I am a bit cold, too. So I thought… we could keep each other warm.”

Riko nods along, contemplating this. They only have this blanket and the inside of the car wouldn’t get that much warmer during the night. And while a huge part of her is in a bit of panic because she would be cuddling with Mari of all people – cuddle! - the rest of her, the part that is just incredibly tired and wants to sleep, has to agree that it is a good idea. They both would be warm and more comfortable after all.

“Okay.” She simply says right as Mari is about to turn around and apologize for this stupid idea. So, when Riko agrees, Mari’s smile grows big as she scoots even closer.

Riko unwraps herself and places the blanket over the both of them once she can. She places her arms in front of her chest between Mari and herself while Mari is a bit more open and wraps an arm around Riko.

“…Is this okay?” Mari asks, unsure if she is overstepping a line like this. She feels warmer already, but this could also be because of the blush that appears on her cheeks once she realizes that Riko smells like freshly cut grass, like spring.

“It’s fine like this, yes.” Riko isn’t any better, tucked away underneath Mari’s chin. She hopes it is not too obvious that she is a blushing mess and she thanks every god existing that she manages to produce normal sentences.

“That’s good then.” Closing her eyes, Mari sighs contently, finally relaxing.

They don’t talk afterwards and Mari feels how Riko’s breaths are slowly evening out as she falls asleep. Smiling, Mari selfishly snuggles into Riko a little more, whispering a goodnight. In a matter of minutes she is sleeping soundly as well.

In the morning, when the sun starts to rise, they are cuddled against each other, arms around the other tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Paris – the city of love, delicious food, fashion and art. If there is one place on this earth that someone would think that is fitting for one Mari Ohara, then it would be the French capital. And one Riko Sakurauchi would agree with those people. Especially since Mari is sitting right in front of her in one beautiful white summer dress and sunglasses, her hair unusually tied into a ponytail.

They had arrived in Paris late in the evening the previous day and had booked into a hotel Riko would deem way to expensive. But she is traveling with Mari after all and Mari had insisted that the two of them make the best out of their stay in Paris. Apparently that also includes breakfast in one of the countless cafés along the Champs-Élysées. Mari’s treat.

So, now here they are, Mari casually drinking her coffee while Riko had finished hers a while ago.

“Okay, what’s the plan for today?” Mari asks out of the blue and catching Riko a bit off guard. She’d been mostly silent during their breakfast.

“Uhm…” Truth be told Riko didn’t really make a plan before they got here. Most of the time she had been occupied by enjoying the view from their car, taking photos from the landscape… and her travel companion. Lots of photos of her travel companion. “I mean… I always kind of wanted to visit the Louvre…”

“Then we go to the Louvre!” Mari declares, setting down her now empty cup and getting up right away. “Perfect choice, Riko’cchi!”

Riko nods along, a little taken aback by Mari’s enthusiasm. She knows her friend can be energetic, but this is something new. Especially because it is a museum of Art. Truth be told Riko doesn’t think Mari would be one for that sort of thing. Well, that statue out of bronze at home in the Awashima Hotel aside.

They pay for their breakfast, Mari giving the waiter a huge tip, and leaving. Along the Champs-Élysées, Mari starts to point out little things, like how there is this small shop down that street, how this café sells the best tea in Paris in her opinion. And Riko listens, though she does wonder.

“You’ve been in Paris before, am I right?” It is no surprise to Riko when Mari nods, indicating that yes, she has been here before. She should have expected it, if Riko is honest with herself. After all, Mari is supposed to inherit a famous hotel chain at some point.

“So this isn’t exactly a new experience for you, huh?” Somehow, the prospect of Mari not enjoying this as much as she does makes Riko a little sad. Since she already knows this city.

“Totally wrong.”

It wouldn’t be Mari if she didn’t surprise Riko on almost a daily basis. When Riko sends her a questioning glance, Mari merely chuckles.

“It is all different because this time… you are here with me.” As if to prove her point, Mari basically latches onto Riko’s arm, still laughing. Startled, every word Riko was about to say just disappears, never to be spoken. Instead, a deep blush starts to spread all over her cheeks and the tip of her ears and Riko is scared she might get a heart attack here and now by how fast her heart is beating.

God damn impulsive and cute Mari and god damn her own gayness for this girl.

“Riko’cchi! Look ahead!” Pointing forward, Mari guides Riko’s attention back onto the road and to the beautiful green scenery that lies ahead of them.

“That’s the Tuileries Garden.” Mari starts to talk about all the different things she knows about it but after the fact that apparently a Medici had commissioned its construction, Riko stops paying attention to what Mari says and rather focuses on how excited Mari looks as she points around the garden.

But sooner rather than later they have passed through it and arrive at the Louvre. Riko, who has only seen the famous glass pyramid on pictures, finds herself looking up and admiring the simple, yet somehow amazing structure.

“If you are already baffled by that, then you are in for a ride once we are inside.” Mari says with a smug smile, poking Riko in her side. It is then that Riko realizes that they have walked arm in arm the whole time.

Riko takes a deep breath and sighs in order to stop the next blush from spreading. It does help, but it does nothing for her still racing heart.

“I take it you’ve also been in there before?” She finally asks. Part of her is a bit scared that she might bore Mari with all of that if she’s already seen it.

“Not with someone I wanted to go with.” Mari answers, all the playfulness gone and replaced with sincerity and fondness. “Business related visits, you know? Kind of ruins the atmosphere.”

Riko just nods, not sure what else she should say; what else she can say? She is aware of all of the things Mari sometimes has to do for the sake of “business”. But the fact that those events often end up to be more of a burden than an enjoyment… sometimes Riko forgets that.

“Then we will have to make sure we have a good time, right?” Riko smiles warmly, pulling Mari closer to her by her arm just a little.

Now it is Mari’s turn to blush and to look at Riko with wide eyes. Though, that changes back into a happy smile quickly, causing Riko’s heart to flutter with joy as well. Nothing compares to seeing Mari this happy.

“Deal. Let’s go then, no need to waste time.” And with that she drags them to the entrance.

* * *

The Louvre sure proved to be an amazing experience and a surprise. Amazing because of all these pieces of art that looked so much better up close than on any photo. And a surprise because of Mari.

Riko’s initial surprise that Mari would want to go to a museum proved to be somewhat right, but not because Mari didn’t seem interested. Mari, rather, proved to be quite interested, but not in a conventional way. Riko had found herself stunned by the unique way Mari had looked at and interpreted things. How she found small details or silly coincidences. Like this one time where she pointed out how this one structure in the background looked like a smiling face.

“I can’t believe you just plainly said right there and then that the background of the Mona Lisa is weird as hell.” Riko still giggles as she remembers it and so does Mari.

Everyone in the room had looked at them and while at first it had been uncomfortable for Riko, now, with just the two of them, she can’t believe it had actually happened.

“What? It is true. Have you looked at it?” Mari laughs aloud. “I mean, you have this lady there and then this totally unglamorous background.”

“Yeah, but still.”

They walk down a street, talking and laughing. Nothing as stunning as the Champs-Élysées, this place is more normal. And once Riko pays attention to it again, she realizes that they are not anywhere near their hotel or car.

“Mari?” A hum. “Where are we going by the way?”

“Oh uhm…” Mari hesitates a little. She had totally forgotten to tell Riko about her plans for now. “There is… this one place I always wanted to check out. But if you wanna stay out of it then… I totally get it.”

Riko raises an eyebrow in confusion. Why would Mari imply she wouldn’t wanna go with her? Of course she would.

“Well, what is this place then, if you are concerned I wouldn’t wanna go with you?”

“Have you ever heard about… the Paris’ Catacombs?” Mari asks carefully. And judging by the reaction Riko has, wide eyes and slightly agape mouth, she has heard about them. Anyone who studied anything about Paris in their history courses has…oh dear. Riko’s eyes widen further in recognition of what is being suggested..

“You… really wanna go down there. With all those skulls and bones?” A nod by Mari and Riko sighs. “Guess I will have to come with you then…”

“Wait what?” Not having expected this answer, Mari stops in the middle of the street, clearly surprised.

“Who else would make sure you don’t sneak off or do other stupid things?” Riko teases.

“I am offended you think I’d do that!” Mari protests with a pout but the fact that she looks away and not dares to look at Riko tells her that yes, Mari did intend to go on a little detour if possible.

Riko shakes her head with a fond smile before she reaches out to take Mari’s hand in hers in order to get her to walk again.

“So, where do we have to go? How do we get there?”

Delighted and with an all too familiar sparkle in her eye, Mari starts to lead the way farther down the road until they are at their destination. The entrance to the catacombs leads them down a staircase and for once, Riko is glad that she isn’t so tall. Because other tourists really have to duck their head low to be able to get down and through the catacombs.

Once underground though, Riko feels a shiver go down her spine when she sees all the bones stacked in and against the walls. Maybe this wasn’t that good of an idea to join Mari. And it is cold down here as well. Scary and cold, two of Riko’s least favorite things…

Instinctively, Riko reaches out for Mari’s hand and grasps it tightly. At first she feels like she may be pushing it, being too needy, but just seconds later she is pulled into Mari with the surest motion. Mari gives Riko an encouraging smile and from there they explore together and follow the group.

In the end, Riko finds herself a little bit interested in the historical facts about all of this, even if it is a bit scarier than she’d like. She could certainly do without the visible experience, that’s for sure.

Fortunately for her, it is over a lot more quickly than she had expected and the two women are up on the street again. Still, that fact does nothing to make the goosebumps on her arms to disappear. And neither does rubbing up and down her arms.

“Riko’cchi?”

Riko looks up to see Mari right beside her, looking bashful. A look Riko is not too familiar with, so she raises an eyebrow to signal Mari to continue.

“Thank you for going down there with me. I know you didn’t like it too much.”

“Ah, it’s fi-”

But the words ‘it’s fine’ are stopped before they are finished. And Riko finds that it doesn’t matter. All she knows is that she feels the words stuck in her throat as Mari leaves a quick kiss on her cheek. And once again heat rises up Riko’s neck and has her cheeks and ears burning. Sometimes she hates how easy it is for Mari to fluster her like that.

“L-Let’s go back to the hotel now, shall we?” Mari says, having already turned around and started walking.

“Y-yeah. Sounds good.” Riko follows, two steps behind in an attempt to get rid of her blush before she joins Mari at her side once again. Though, this is easier said than done, especially if there is just one thing running through your mind.

“…Love you too, by the way.” Riko mutters silently, in a way that Mari doesn’t hear.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes their trip does not go as planned. Sometimes the itinerary doesn’t matter, because sometimes the two women decide to stop somewhere in the middle of the road because one of them spots something interesting or beautiful. And sometimes it is Mari stopping without giving any warning while poor Riko is busy looking through all of her photos. They are on the way to Germany when this happens

Surprised and even scolding Mari a little for pulling such a stunt while she was handling her camera, Riko finds her ire fading quickly as she realizes why Mari had stopped the car. Interest flares inside of Riko in an instant as she and Mari stare at the ad for an Aquarium that’s not too far from their current location.

The Aquarium d'Amnéville.

A quick search via the internet fuels their interest even more, learning how much there is to discover, solidifies Mari’s decision to stop. Maybe, just maybe, this Aquarium can match the one in Awashima. Both girls doubt it, but it is worth a shot.

So, a couple minutes later they find themselves surrounded by massive tanks full of crystal blue water and dozens, if not hundreds, of different species that live within. It’s different than the one at home, but  at least Awashima and this aquarium have something in common right from the start: both know how to present the jellyfish properly - because here they are also lit up by beautiful colors.

Eventually they come across a tank with some really special inhabitants: isopods. Riko chuckles as she takes them in, causing Mari to look at her with hint of confusion.

“You don’t remember?” Riko asks, prompting Mari to shake her head ‘no’. “When we were all visiting the aquarium on Awashima and how Hanamaru-chan fell in love with the isopods there? I bet she would like these here as well. There are so many.”

“Ah! I remember!” Mari exclaims excitedly. Yes, she does. And she also remembers how cute Hanamaru had looked, crouching down and talking with those little guys. So, Mari does the same, greeting the French isopods in the name of their Japanese friends in Awashima and the human that came to adore isopods. It is kind of adorable, Riko thinks.

“Riko‘cchi! Riko‘cchi! Look! Lots of Nemos!“ Mari, suddenly exclaims, getting up as she spots something else she deems interesting right across the room. She unceremoniously grabs Riko’s hand and drags her to the display. The movement is so sudden that Riko doesn’t even have time to process the hand in hers. Or to blush.

But once they are there, standing right before the glass, Riko perks an eyebrow up in confusion as she looks at Mari and then at the fish in front of them.

“Nemos?” Several orange-white striped fish are swimming around, some bigger than others. Riko has to admit that they look quite pretty, maybe cute even. “I am pretty sure they aren’t called ‘Nemos’. They have a different name..”

She is already leaning to the side to take a look at the species’ proper name, not noticing the look Mari throws at her: utter disbelief.

“See they are called- what?” Riko backs away with her head a little upon finally noticing Mari’s expression. There is a bad feeling starting to form in her stomach. Did she do something wrong?

“You really don’t know?” Mari asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“Know what?” Yeah, the knot in her stomach definitely gets worse.

“You have never seen the movie called ‘Finding Nemo’?”

Riko has to blink as she tries to process this information. All of this because of a movie? This is why Mari looks at her like this? While she is glad that it is just a movie and not something she has done, it is the fact that it is just a movie that makes her sigh.

“No? Obviously I didn’t.”

“We need to change that!” Mari declares, a sparkle in her eyes. “Which means we will have a movie night soon. The next hotel we are in I am going to look the movie up with your laptop and then we will watch it. Deal?”

Not knowing what all of this is about or how some fish are connected to a movie, Riko just nods. If this means she will get to spend more time with Mari then she’ll gladly agree. And a part of her hopes that they even get to cuddle a little while watching.

…And she can feel her cheeks getting hot at that thought.

“And while we are at it…” Mari takes her hand once again and drags her to the next glass pane, this time with a blue fish in it. “We can watch ‘Finding Dory’ right after.”

“Sure. We can do that. Sounds like fun.” The smile that Riko gets in return has her heart melt a little. It is scary how easily she can feel happy with Mari around, because whenever Mari smiles like that her heart makes a little jump and Riko is so much more at ease. Even if that smile is not directed at her.

“Okay, sweet. So… what else does this Aquarium have to offer?”

They walk around aimlessly but Riko notices quite fast that Mari seems to be looking for something specific, even if all the other stuff here manages to excite her. It shows in the way she looks around when they go to the next attraction.

And when they finally come across some sort of map Riko sees her hunch confirmed as Mari’s shoulders slump ever so slightly. Barely noticeable to any onlooker, but it is very much noticed by Riko.

“Something specific you are looking for?” She asks innocently, as if she doesn’t know the answer already.

“Yes…” Mari pouts a little. “I was hoping they’d have some seals here but they have none…”

“Seals?”

“Yes. They are like the cutest thing on this planet. If they look at you with their big round eyes and their chubby nose… how can you not just melt on the spot?”

Smiling fondly, Riko watches as Mari starts to daydream just a little about seals. Of all the  animals, she would have never guessed it would be seals that managed to capture Mari’s heart. But it seems like they have and Riko feels kind of sorry that there are none of them here.

“If you are looking for seals you should visit the zoo that is right beside the aquarium.”

Riko and Mari turn around to look at another tourist right behind them who is waiting on the rest of his family to catch up with him after they had gotten distracted by some fish called green swordtail a couple meters away.

“Here, look.” The man comes over to them and shows them a brochure. And indeed, there is the aquarium and there is the zoo. He even shows them a timetable and Mari pokes Riko in her side and her arms and it is a bit annoying until Riko shoves Mari a little and looks at her, silently asking what is up.

“They have a seal show there.” Mari squeals. And Riko already knows what Mari’s next request will be.

* * *

“They were soooooo cute!” Mari, obviously, is super happy after they had just watched the seal show, always pointing out one of the animals. And at some point Mari had even started giving them names. “Though, I think Alfio is the cutest of them all.”

Riko hums and nods along. She is listening, she just doesn’t know who out of the dozens seals they had just seen was Alfio.

“Like, this cute little spot on his forehead.” Ah, that one. “I wish I could’ve pet him right there.”

Then Mari stops and looks at Riko, a very familiar spark in her eyes. One that Riko recognizes means trouble. And with Mari, there is no telling what kind of trouble she’s going to drag her into this time.

“Mari, no.” She has to stop it before it begins. Otherwise Mari will get a stupid ide-

“Do you think they’ll let me keep him? And all his brothers and sisters?”

“Mari, no. They won’t. And besides… where would you even keep them?”

“I am rich, I can probably turn a room in the Awashima Hotel to suit their needs.” Is the immediate retort.

And just as Riko wants to protest and say no, she thinks that Mari probably would be able to pull this of. Which doesn’t change the fact that Mari shouldn’t even think about it at all.

“They still belong to the zoo, Mari. We can’t just take them with us.” Riko tries to be reasonable.

“But I already gave them names matching their personalities.” Mari pouts. And she knows what effect that pout has on Riko.

Riko has to stay strong.

“I… Mari, we have no room in the car, and we certainly don’t have the time for you to organize something like that - it would take too long. And they still belong to the zoo.” And if rationale doesn’t work, Riko might as well try something else. “And imagine all the children who were just as excited to see them as you. They’d be sad if the seals were gone all of a sudden.”

Mari pouts more but she nods weakly. She gets it, of course. She just wishes she could spend some time with them, pet them even.

“You’re right. Sorry for bringing it up.” Mari turns away, running her hand through her hair. “Come on, let’s go and see the rest before we continue driving.”

“Mari…” Riko is fast to catch up with her companion when she sees it out of the corner of her eyes. The wheels start turning in her head as she gets an idea that might be ridiculous. But if it manages to cheer Mari back up it was worth it. So, she reaches for Mari’s arms and stops her, telling her to wait for her at that corner while she gets something.

And she really gets something. Because as soon as Riko returns to Mari’s side, she tells her to stick out her right arm. And as Mari turns around to do just that, her eyes widen.

Right there in front of her is Riko, tying a bunch of balloons in the shape of seals to her wrist. And before Mari can ask what this means, Riko pulls one of the balloons down, takes a pen out and draws a circle right on the seal’s forehead.

“There. Just like Alfio.” Riko smiles, looking at her work.

Mari lacks the words of a response as she just stares at the dozen balloons on her arm. She would have never expected something like this and is more than just surprised. She even sniffs a little before she gives Riko her brightest smile, pulling at Riko’s hand to bring her in for a hug. It is a little sudden but afterwards Riko relaxes into the hug little by little. It is Mari, after all. And a hug from Mari is the best response possible. Perhaps the best thing possible, ever. She smiles into her friend’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Riko’cchi.”

And as Riko just nods, she thinks she’d probably do anything for Mari.


	6. Chapter 6

It is in the middle of the night, with the faint light that comes from the moon shining through the windows in their car, that the two women have stopped for the night and are attempting to get some sleep But Mari is wide awake, laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. The balloons from the aquarium are tied to the steering wheel, bobbing around, reflecting the light from outside as she sorts through her thoughts There aren’t that many of the seal balloons left and those that already deflated are kept secure in their bags, so it’s not so bad. And even a few of them left are good company for Mari on such a quiet night.

At one point Riko and Mari had decided that they don’t really need to manage to get to a motel for the night. Just a safe spot to park their care would be fine and they could just sleep in there. The back seats are folded down so that they have a mostly even surface to lay on. They had even gotten a second blanket. Something that, deep down, Mari thinks is kind of sad. Because like this there was no real reason for her and Riko to cuddle.

Speaking of Riko, Mari turns her head to look at her companion. She is laying on her side, facing Mari, sleeping peacefully. Her chest is falling up and down evenly with every breath she takes, her lips, slightly curved in a calm smile, are parted.

It’s a sight that Mari treasures. Because it means that there is nothing on Riko’s mind, worrying her and keeping her from resting. This is something that had happened a lot during the first days of their trip, but now rest comes easier for her friend.

A small smile appears on Mari’s face as she thinks about it, thinks about the days she’d already spent with Riko and all their small ‘adventures’ as she came to call them. She is so thankful that Riko agreed to go on this trip with her. Because it would be something that she would certainly treasure forever.

A strand of hair falls into Riko’s face as she shifts in her sleep and Mari instinctively turns to her side, one of her hands slipping out from underneath the blanket she is wrapped into to brush it back behind Riko’s ear. A movement ever so gentle to not wake Riko.

Riko stirs, sending Mari into a small panic. No, she didn’t want her to wake up. But Riko just mumbles something Mari can’t understand and leans into the touch without waking up. With her hand still on Riko’s cheek, Mari’s face begins to heat up and she carefully takes her hand back.

A sigh escapes her lips as she wraps the blanket tighter around her. She doesn’t turn back onto her back. Instead, Mari opens her eyes again and looks at Riko. Beautiful and sincere Riko. In the far back of her mind a voice tells Mari that she doesn’t deserve to have a friend like Riko. Someone who despite being totally different, the complete opposite of her, keeps up with her shenanigans. Who pays every thought she voices an honest mind, no matter how crazy or absurd.

“I don’t deserve to be here with someone like you.” Mari whispers into the night to herself and to a sleeping Riko. “Not when you treat me like this, with so much sincerity.”

The Aquarium comes back to mind and Mari glances to the balloons attached to the steering wheel. To Alfio, who is still there, smiling down at her. No one would have done this, at least no one she knew, or well, they wouldn’t have given in to her crazy requests in a way that was so unexpected yet so thoughtful. And Mari knows that this action was something Riko did from deep down within her heart.

“Not when… I haven’t been honest with you from the very beginning...” She turns back to look at Riko with a frown. She doesn’t want to cry, scared she might wake Riko up. But she can also feel her eyes getting wet. Biting down onto her lower lip, Mari tries to stop a sob from escaping as she pulls the blanket up to bury her face in the fabric.

And with the guilt starting to eat her up from the inside, Mari readies herself for a sleepless night, as she turns away from Riko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time around, but I decided not to include this scene in chapter 5. It wouldn't fit with the mood the previous chapter had and as a stand-alone chapter this scene has a way deeper impact in my opinion. 
> 
> Nonetheless, I still hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
